Un abismo llamado soledad
by Holie-Bonny
Summary: "Déjame ser la luz que guíe tu camino por la oscuridad..."
1. Recuerdos, la debilidad del guerrero

_Hay tanto que decir pero tan poco espacio, así que me limitaré a que mi cuenta en esta página se debe a mi deseo por escribir un FanFic de esta pareja n_n._

_**Advertencia:**__ El anime me aburrió hace mucho tiempo y me quedé cuando Sasuke mata a Itachi, además no soy amante de leer mangas así que perdonen si no sigo una línea de tiempo de acuerdo a la historia, además creo que me estoy tomando libertades en cuanto a las personalidades de los personajes._

**_Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como algunas situaciones o diálogos a los que aquí hago referencia no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Capítulo******_**1**_

**Recuerdos, la debilidad del guerrero**

Silencio.

El silbido musical del viento apaciguaba a los habitantes de la aldea que descansaban tranquilos en su hogar mientras que el silencio y la oscuridad invadían esa pequeña casa en la que ahora habitaba, el aire fresco entraba por las ventanas y la luz de la luna se derramaba tenue sobre los pocos muebles creando perversas figuras con las sombras de éstos; una gotera rompía el mutismo que embargaba la casa incluso con la luz del día, después de todo ese lugar parecía no estar habitado nunca. En el tejado, ocultos entre las penumbras un par de gatos comenzaban una fiera batalla por el territorio y sus maullidos se hicieron sonar salvajes por toda la zona.

Un grito aterrador aplacó la riña entre ambos felinos que salieron huyendo del sitio; dentro de la casa, el joven sudaba sentado en la cama con el corazón bombeándole frenéticamente, nuevamente esa pesadilla había invadido sus sueños, los recuerdos de un pasado traumático se hacían presentes cada noche desde hacía algún tiempo. Respirando hondo veía la luna posarse sobre la aldea que tranquila no se percataba de las luchas internas de su conciencia. Fastidiado por todos sus pesares, se levantó afligido de la cama, de cualquier manera ya no iba a volver a dormir, aun sentía su corazón latir agitado como si fuera a salirse de su pecho, aspiró y exhaló con pesadez mirando la solitaria aldea por la ventana, la fresca brisa del verano golpeaba con delicadeza en su rostro jugando con los mechones de cabello que caían frente a sus ojos.

Se desperezó cansado, esas pesadillas venían acosándolo desde que había regresado a la aldea como si su pasado se volcara de nuevo contra él. Hundido en su amargura se dejó caer sobre la cama nuevamente colocando el antebrazo sobre sus ojos, ¿por qué siempre la oscuridad le traía la desdicha a su vida? Sin ninguna compasión el joven era atormentado cada noche impidiéndole el descanso y cuyas pesadillas se convirtieron fácilmente en una rutina en la que, ya sabía que a las tres y media de la mañana su sueño sería interrumpido por las manchas de una inocencia perdida; su infancia fue robada el día que descubrió la masacre consumada en ese distrito fantasma a las afueras de la aldea de Konoha, un exterminio que se llevó a cabo sin que él se diera cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, era lógico pues aún era un niño al que nadie le decía nada, pero se culpaba a sí mismo puesto que siempre sospechó que algo ocurría en torno a su progenitor y a su hermano quien había cambiado por ese tiempo.

Se desesperó y dio vueltas en la cama, todavía no podía explicarse el por qué no podía simplemente enterrar todo su dolor en lo más profundo de sí, ¿por qué simplemente no podía olvidar los cuerpos rígidos de esas dos personas tiradas en el centro de aquella oscura habitación? Más tarde recibió un nuevo golpe a su conciencia con esa sonrisa pintada en los labios de su hermano en el momento en que lo vio derrumbarse frente a él, empapado de esa sangre que lo culpaba por aquella muerte símbolo de una venganza jurada de la que después conoció la verdad de todo lo ocurrido; era obvio que jamás podría borrar ese pesar por más que él lo quisiera y aunque nadie lo entendiera continuaría sumergiéndose en esa oscuridad que de un tiempo para acá parecía ser lo único que le rodease.

Para olvidar su tragedia decidió salir de la casa, tal vez un paseo por la aldea le quitara de la cabeza esos recuerdos amargos que desde pequeño llevaba a cuestas sobre su espalda. Tomó la chaqueta que había en una silla frente a su cama y salió de la morada sintiendo aún el calvario invadir por completo su corazón. Caminando sin rumbo fijo el joven repasaba una y otra vez aquel camino desde la entrada de la mansión en la que alguna vez vivió hasta la habitación en la que yacían los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres, cerraba los ojos y podía ver ese toque que su hermano le daba en la frente, los abría de nuevo a la luna que lo miraba absorta desde el firmamento, tomó una bocanada de aire y los volvió a cerrar para controlarse, después de todo se había prometido no volver a llorar hacía mucho tiempo y mientras estuviera en sus manos lo cumpliría.

Vagando cual alma en pena por la aldea, nadie sospechaba que el último de los Uchiha caminaba por las calles despobladas del distrito comercial de la villa, anduvo sin percatarse a donde se dirigían sus pasos, poco le importaba el destino al que llegase pues su objetivo era solo uno por el momento, deshacerse de esos tristes recuerdos que lo perseguían noche tras noche. Quizás pensar en otras cosas le ayudaría a olvidar lo ocurrido, pero ¿en qué podría pensar? No es que le importara mucho lo que ocurriese a su alrededor, poco sabía de las personas cercanas a él o la gente que conocía, rió de sí mismo por ello, seguramente el país entero conocía toda su historia y él ni siquiera tenía la delicadeza de voltear a ver al vecino.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? Se preguntaba con mueca burlona, después de tantos años de haber vivido como el ninja renegado por fin su amigo lo había devuelto a la dichosa aldea que tras lo ocurrido ya la veía apagada, sin un solo brillo que iluminara la oscuridad que prevalecía desde las obsidianas de sus ojos. Ni siquiera ese ninja con su distintiva vestimenta anaranjada y su gran _bocota_ habían logrado llenar por completo el vacío que sentía invadir su cuerpo. Era como si cayera en un agujero negro cuyo epicentro fuera su estómago y que lentamente lo consumía sin reparo alguno.

¿Cómo fue que lo convenció para volver? Aun se preguntaba por ello, era casi imposible ignorar a ese intento de ninja, aunque realmente no debía darle todo el crédito a él, si volvió fue por cuenta propia, no obstante la insistencia de su amigo también ayudó debía admitir, pero vivir como el ninja vengador fue algo que definitivamente le cansó después de tanto tiempo y esto precisamente fue el detonante para dar por terminada esta faena de viajar de un lado a otro o aliarse con demás ninjas para al final convertirse en el más poderoso de ellos.

Aunque el regresar a la aldea no fue cosa fácil, después de un largo y duro interrogatorio cortesía de Ibiki Morino y varias investigaciones, sin mencionar la escolta de varios ninjas del escuadrón ANBU que no le dejaban solo ni un segundo, todavía el mes anterior seguía la estúpida rutina de presentar ante la Hokage un reporte detallado de todo lo que hacía en el día firmado al calce por Naruto o Sakura quienes aseguraban haberlo acompañado y vigilado en todo momento, claro eso si no estaban en alguna misión; por todo esto estuvo a punto de desertar nuevamente, más la insistencia del rubio y la peli-rosa le impidieron retractarse de nueva cuenta, empero si decidió al final aceptar todas las condiciones impuestas por la quinta Hokage fue porque realmente no tenía una meta que seguir, ya no le esperaba nada en ningún lugar y deseaba que el consuelo de esas personas le diera la calma que necesitaba.

Se detuvo un momento pensando en su anterior conducta, siempre le había reprochado a Naruto su forma de actuar tan infantil y ahora, analizando su pasado veía que sus actos no habían sido más maduros que los de su ex compañero de equipo, suspiró enfadado y observó la aldea fijando sus ojos ahora en el monumento de los Hokages, que definitivamente era uno de las modificaciones que había tenido la aldea en su ausencia y que resaltaba mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

Después de haber regresado era la primera vez que se tomaba el tiempo para mirar los cambios con detenimiento de la que alguna vez se atrevió a llamar su aldea, la razón principal era sencilla, odiaba salir en público pues la gente solo murmuraba a su alrededor y eso le molestaba; mirando el lugar pudo notar las novedades que la villa había sufrido, suponía debían ser por la pelea contra aquel líder Akatsuki, según le habían contado había sido una de las peores batallas que habían librado los _shinobis_ de Konoha, tanto así, que Pain logró asesinar a la mitad de los ninjas que lucharon aquella ocasión, aunque lo que realmente le sorprendió fue enterarse que incluso su _sensei_ había sido víctima más de ese poderoso enemigo, aún no podía creérselo, pero saber que el ninja regresó a todos a la vida le borraba el sentimiento de pérdida que pudiera haber sentido por su profesor, pese a que en algún momento llegó a creer que pelearía a muerte con él.

Mientras caminaba por las calles desérticas de la aldea se topó con la academia en la que había cursado con la esperanza de volverse más fuerte que su hermano, recordaba las etapas de su infancia desde que entró a esa escuela hasta el día en que se graduó, esa primera impresión que tuvo de ese fastidioso _dobe_ y ese encuentro con la molesta chica obsesionada por coquetearle cada que tuvo la oportunidad, empero admitía que no era la única sino una de tantas que solo se acercaban a él para insinuarse cual bestia en celo, sin embargo sintió esos tiempos lejanos y de cierto modo extrañó aquellos recuerdos que se abrían paso frente a él, se veía a sí mismo burlándose de ese chiquillo irritante y hablador que no hacía sino causar problemas y molestarlo a cada paso que daba, debía admitirlo el _usuratonkachi_ había madurado, incluso más que él.

Estos recuerdos no hacían sino afligirlo más, esos tiempos en que él mismo pensó que podría dejar atrás ese odio que venía cargando, esa sed de venganza que había acumulado por tantos años, sí Sasuke Uchiha alguna vez llegó a creer que esos lazos que había formado con esas tres personas, incluido su maestro, le revelaría un destino muy diferente del que su hermano le había trazado esa fatídica noche, sin embargo aquella luz no lo lleno por completo y decidió aliarse con esa serpiente que solo anhelaba su cuerpo y el poder que corría por sus venas, si su elección fue buena o mala no le importó en absoluto, apenas si le interesaban las decisiones que había tomado y las consecuencias de sus actos, no obstante lo único que siempre le había significado algo era la soledad, odiaba esa sensación más que nada en el mundo, sentirse solo a pesar de estar rodeado de una multitud era frustrante.

Miró la bóveda celestial adornada con las brillantes estrellas, pero ninguna tan deslumbrante como la luna que se posaba soberbia sobre él, ese fulgor que emanaba de ella la hacía lucir particularmente hermosa desde su perspectiva. La noche era tan pacífica que se preguntaba si alguien estaba tan despierto como él, seguramente nadie tendría el valor de levantarse de su lecho en una noche tan tranquila como esa, pues era un hecho que él era la única persona con suficientes traumas como para abandonar la comodidad del hogar en plena madrugada, sin embargo a diferencia de él, nadie había pasado ni en sus peores pesadillas por los mismos momentos que ahora lo atormentaban sin falta en cada uno de sus pensamientos.

El viento jugueteaba con los mechones azulados de su cabello, al parecer el sueño no volvería más por esta noche lo cual no le importaba, después de todo nada tenía que hacer, desde que había regresado a la aldea sus días pasaban sin sentido alguno pues la adrenalina de ser un ninja fue una de las tantas cosas que olvidó en el momento de poner un pie en la aldea ya que ese día renunció a aquello que en su infancia le había traído cierta emoción.

El camino que sus pies seguían era demasiado conocido para él, un camino que una vez lo llenó de alegría pero que ahora solo le despertaba sus demonios internos, comenzó a recorrer esas irregulares calles sintiendo como su corazón latía más y más rápido, se sintió como en su infancia, corriendo de la escuela a la casa, pasando por los mismos lugares, apresuró el paso escuchando un llamado al final del camino, sentía nuevamente el peso de su mochila en la espalda y aunque por un momento se estremeció de nuevo por esa euforia de llegar a la mansión en donde lo esperaban _ellos_ todo se derrumbó cuando por fin arribó a ese arco que simbolizaba el principio de su destino.

Se detuvo dubitativo ante la entrada observando atónito ese emblema que representaba a los suyos. Ese lugar desértico al que por lo visto no había entrado nadie en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera él lo intentó cuando volvió a la aldea. Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y los labios comenzaron a temblarle, pero se rehusaba a mostrar su debilidad incluso a sí mismo; permaneció largo rato observando detenidamente al interior del distrito, escrutando con minuciosidad cada una de las siluetas de las casas que se alcanzaban a distinguir desde donde se encontraba.

A su cabeza se rememoraban momentos de su infancia en que su mundo se pintaba de mil colores, podía escuchar las voces de esas personas que cada mañana lo saludaban, veía sus sonrisas orgullosas cuando hablaban del ninja _genio_ que era su hermano, recordaba esos días en que trató de superarlo esforzándose al máximo en su entrenamiento, los suaves dedos de su madre curando sus heridas, podía sentir la ancha espalda de su hermano cuando lo cargaba de regreso a casa e incluso, podía recordar cada una de las instrucciones que su padre le dio el día que le enseñó a realizar el _Gokakyu no Jutsu_.

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos, podía recordar cada una de esas situaciones como si las hubiera vivido hacía unas horas, como por arte de magia se veía a sí mismo recorriendo las calles del distrito en plena luz del día, podía recordar los sonidos de las personas deambulando junto a él, los aromas que despedían cada una de las casas, recordaba todo, absolutamente todo lo ahí había estado, respiró hondo inflando el pecho, ya no era un niño pero se sentía como tal, abría los ojos nuevamente y podía ver los rostros orgullosos de los miembros de su clan que lo recibían con halagos y felicitaciones, incluso sentía las palmadas en su hombro como afirmación de ello, y desde el fondo de la multitud podía ver que se acercaban esas tres personas con paso calmo, sus ojos se abrieron grandes al notar que no habían cambiado nada, eran tal y como los recordaba, sin darse cuenta comenzó a acortar la distancia con un ligero trote hasta llegar justo frente a ellos. Su madre le sonreía con dulzura y su padre continuaba con esa mirada reacia mientras que su hermano aun lucía más alto que él, podía percibir el latido de su corazón justo en la garganta y el mundo se detuvo al escuchar a su padre pronunciar aquellas palabras:

-_Eres la vergüenza del clan Uchiha_ –le soltó con desdén. La sangre le bajó hasta los tobillos al oírlo formular tan cruel afirmación, sintió todo el peso del mundo caer abrupto sobre su espalda, detrás de su familia la gente del distrito lo observaba con recelo mientras se desvanecían en el viento.

Sacudió la cabeza abatido, después de todo solo lo había imaginado, dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin quitar la vista de la entrada, si continuaba ahí su sufrimiento se prolongaría y ya estaba harto de eso pues sabía que no estaba listo para volver a entrar, respiró hondo, incluso despierto sus pesadillas retomaban sus pensamientos, era imposible para él continuar así, ¿de qué le había servido convertirse en uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la aldea si el infierno que revivía en sus pensamientos no pararía de inquietarlo jamás? observó titubeante al interior del distrito y volvió sus pasos hacia atrás tratando de olvidar el pasado.

Continuó su andar dirigiendo la marcha ahora a algún lugar apartado de ahí, no importaba cual fuese solo le interesaba alejarse de aquel sitio testigo taciturno del principio de una vida de tristeza, rencores, lágrimas y sed de poder que era en lo que se había convertido ese niño, el último descendiente de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea de Konoha.

Sin darse cuenta arribó al campo de entrenamiento en el que con el resto del equipo siete se convirtió en un ninja de rango _genin_, había pasado tanto de eso y todavía podía recordarlo muy bien, aquel tiempo en que él mismo se creía más fuerte que sus compañeros y la lección que el _jounin_ les dio al final del día, él había estado acostumbrado a menospreciar a sus colegas, en especial al ojiazul, pero ese día tuvo que reconocer que el trabajo en equipo les daría mejor resultado; no obstante sentía que nunca podría apreciar esa compañía pues pese a estar con ellos ya no sentía ese lazo que lo uniera a las vidas de sus camaradas y eso era quizás lo que más le atormentaba.

A la distancia logró vislumbrar los tres troncos en los que, en uno de ellos estuvo amarrado Naruto, aunque no era en él en quien pensaba, más bien en el hombre al que alguna vez había llamado _sensei_: Kakashi Hatake, siempre vio en él un hombre demasiado fuerte y de gran sabiduría pese a su, relativamente corta edad, el ninja que una vez trató de sellar la maldición de esa bestia viperina y que más tarde trató de aconsejarle acerca de su meta en la vida, el día en que le advirtió que aquellos que probaban la venganza nunca estarían satisfechos y que solo se haría más daño a sí mismo y que al final, aunque lograra llevarla a cabo con éxito lo único que podría encontrar sería el vacío y la soledad… ahora comprendía la veracidad de sus palabras.

¿Quién diría que pese a la juventud de Kakashi sería un hombre sabio? Siempre le había intrigado de sobremanera esa persona que a simple vista se tornaba tranquilo, relajado y por supuesto apático, sorprendiéndole que en el fondo se escondiera un ninja sumamente poderoso, capaz de crear estrategias improvisadas que en más de una ocasión evitaron las muertes innecesarias de sus compañeros ninja, un hombre que en algún momento fue tomado en cuenta para portar el título de Hokage, el rango más importante de _Konohagakure_ y al que Naruto había aspirado desde pequeño.

Se recargó en uno de los árboles sin atreverse a acercar al claro del campo de entrenamiento y volvió a fijar su vista en el brillante satélite sobre él, pensando en todos los momentos que pasó con sus compañeros cuando él mismo era parte del equipo siete, recordaba sentir toda esa sed de venganza acumulada en su pecho, pero ellos lograron hacer que sus pensamientos negativos desaparecieran de él al menos por un tiempo.

Observando absorto desde la seguridad de los árboles, recordaba ese examen en el que Kakashi había consegido que sus discípulos hicieran el ridículo de formas diferentes y al mismo tiempo recalcando las debilidades de cada uno de ellos. Naruto tuvo que luchar contra el _taijutsu_ de su mentor, mientras que Sakura debió combatir su _genjutsu_ y por último él quien se enfrentó al _ninjutsu_, todos fracasando en la contienda contra el maestro pese a que éste no dejara de leer su estúpido libro.

Recordó en específico la razón por la que se fue la aldea, el por qué huyo de aquel mundo en que sus compañeros le mostraron la otra cara de la moneda, en la que no existía la tristeza ni las venganzas o los rencores, pero entonces apareció su hermano y la rabia comenzó a hervir en su sangre, mientras que él no se había hecho lo suficientemente fuerte, Naruto lo había sobrepasado, todo por seguir jugando a ser ninja no logró vencer a su hermano y decidió largarse de ese lugar.

Ahora se daba cuenta o más bien admitía la verdad de lo ocurrido en aquel momento, él se fue de la aldea al sentir que se estaba quedando atrás de Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja número uno, cabeza hueca de la aldea lo había superado y al darse cuenta de ello, simplemente no lo pudo suportar, fue tan grande su impresión que le era imposible permanecer en la aldea pues debía hacerse más fuerte, ¿cómo era posible que el perdedor de la clase hubiera logrado llegar más lejos que él? En aquel tiempo, probablemente Naruto sí hubiera podido llegar a ser un rival para Itachi o para Kisame, pero él ni siquiera le pudo asestar un golpe a su hermano.

Envidia. La palabra le cruzó por la cabeza como una epifanía, ¿sería cierto? ¿acaso él le tenía envidia al Uzumaki? Se burló de sí mismo de tan solo pensarlo, era obvio más él se lo había negado siempre, pero desde el fondo así como sentía cierta "empatía" por él, también lo envidiaba, ya que siempre tuvo un rumbo fijo y de una u otra manera comenzaba a alcanzar sus metas sin dar marcha atrás, siguiendo _su camino ninja_.

Esto le hacía preguntarse ¿cuál era su meta en la vida? ¿La venganza? Todo lo que hacía era movido por este sentimiento que no hacía sino consumirlo por dentro, ¿el odio? O tal vez… ¿la tristeza? Viendo en retrospectiva nada de esto le había traído descanso, que era lo que buscaba y mientras que Naruto cada día brillaba más como el sol de mediodía, él se perdía entre las tinieblas de su corazón sabiendo que de este camino no existía el tan añorado retorno.

Suspiró enfadado y recargó su cabeza en el tronco del árbol, con su mano diestra pasó los mechones de cabello hacia atrás y aspiró el aire que lo envolvía en un sutil abrazo, después de todo su vida era un desastre y al parecer continuaría así hasta el fin de los tiempos; sonrió sarcástico por él mismo, ni siquiera el propio Sasuke se explicaba cómo había logrado llegar hasta ahí, aunque en el fondo sentía que ya no podría continuar de esa manera, de cualquier forma todo tenía un fin.

Un ruido lo sacó de su letargo y se escondió tras los árboles mientras buscaba de quien se trataba, del otro lado del campo aparecía una figura fantasmal que se acercaba cojeando a los troncos, parecía llevar prisa y en cuanto se puso frente a la piedra de los héroes se tiró al piso, el joven observó atento cada uno de los movimientos de esa especie de ángel que había llegado al lugar sin que él se hubiera percatado antes de su presencia, tenía curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba pero desde el lugar en el que se encontraba no podía ver más que su espalda.

Esperó un rato tratando de adivinar la identidad de aquella persona pero no podía ver bien desde allí, no parecía ser un ninja ya que tenía la guardia baja por lo que decidió esperar un poco más para saber a quién pertenecía la extraña silueta antes de decidirse a actuar.

...

_..._

* * *

_**Nota:** Es probable que le cambie el nombre a la historia (no al capítulo) pero todo dependerá del rumbo que tome la trama, ni yo sé qué pasará más adelante jeje XD, así como también si lo vuelvo a leer y encuentro errores los corregiré._

_Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, comentarios, etc. siempre son bienvenidos._

_Gracias por leer n_n_


	2. Perseverancia, una promesa por cumplir

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tanto los personajes como algunas situaciones o diálogos a los que aquí hago referencia no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

...

...

**_Capítulo 2_**

**Perseverancia, una promesa por cumplir**

El silencio invadía la mansión como afirmación de que todos los que ahí habitaban se encontraban completamente dormidos. El crujir vago de la madera roída sonaba en algunos puntos espaciados del lugar denotando así los años que tenía la casa desde su construcción. En los lúgubres pasillos rebotaban los sonidos de los árboles al golpear las ventanas de la casona y en el recibidor sobre una mesita con crisantemos, un reloj con su infinito "tick tack" señalaba la hora exacta, fijando las cuatro quince de la mañana de una de las noches más tranquilas del año.

Somnolienta abrió un poco los ojos buscando su despertador, lo acercó a su rostro para divisar la hora y decidió continuar en los brazos de Morfeo quien aparentemente la acurrucaría en su pecho hasta el amanecer, no obstante con un giro rápido que la hizo caer de la cama tomó entre sus manos el reloj nuevamente; asustada por lo tarde que era comenzó a vestirse con ropa limpia, no podía creer que se hubiera quedado dormida, sus ojos aún estaban hinchados por lo ocurrido el día anterior pero ahora eso no importaba, porque deseaba estar ahí y aunque llegara un poco tarde estaba segura de que sería la primera y tal vez, la única en hacer aquello que había planeado desde hacía un mes.

Cepilló su fina cabellera con sumo cuidado, evitando hacer demasiado ruido para que nadie la escuchara, se lavó la cara y los dientes y mostró a su reflejo la mejor de sus sonrisas, acto seguido tomó una pequeña bolsa que había preparado con anterioridad y salió de la mansión con la máxima cautela posible, aunque sabía que no le sería tan fácil burlar a una familia de ninjas por excelencia le aliviaba el hecho de conocer muy bien el recorrido que debía seguir para que no la atraparan en su pequeño escape de la casa.

Mientras corría por las calles de Konoha observaba a la luna quien la miraba con reservas desde la cúspide del cielo, desde hacía algún tiempo se había convertido en cómplice de sus continuas fugas nocturnas de la mansión, ¿quién se podría imaginar que en sus fantasías ese hermoso satélite se convertiría en su mejor amiga? Fatigada corría por la aldea esperando que nadie le siguiera el paso, era casi imposible que alguien lo hiciera puesto que estaba acostumbrada a deambular por las noches, aunque nunca había tenido el valor de salir en la madrugada tal y como ahora lo había hecho.

Antes de llegar a su destino pasó por la tienda de flores, recordando que la tarde anterior su amiga Yamanaka le había vendido el más hermoso de los ramos decorado con lilas que resaltaban una hermosa orquídea azul, adornado con un listón blanco listo para ser obsequiado, mordió su labio inferior con tristeza ya que lo había perdido y lo único que le quedaba era resignarse a llegar a ese lugar sin un solo presente que demostrara todo el cariño que sentía por esa persona tan especial para ella, no obstante no era momento para lamentarse por sus errores, desde hacía ya varios días había planeado que nada en el mundo le desmoronaría el plan que se había trazado.

Continuó su carrera hacia su destino, aunque quizás después de todo su proyecto no fue bien formulado ya que jamás creyó que la villa fuese tan tenebrosa ya adentrada la noche, cuando los habitantes de la aldea dormían plácidamente, siendo el brillo de la luna todo lo que iluminase su camino y al ver las formas siniestras que creaba el follaje de los árboles más grandes éstos le hacían retroceder y buscar una ruta alterna para no pasar por ahí.

Qué vergüenza, después de todo era un ninja y continuaba sin actuar como tal pues sus miedos siempre se imponían a ella escondiendo todo rastro de valor que pudiera poseer, mas eso no era lo importante ahora, se decía constantemente pues en ese instante su más grande prioridad era llegar con él y darle la sorpresa de no haber olvidado esa fecha, si bien el año anterior no había estado en la aldea en vísperas de éste aniversario, esta vez había hecho hasta lo imposible por terminar con la misión antes, motivada por esta noche en específico, logrando regresar a Konoha dos días previo a dicho acontecimiento.

Atravesó la aldea con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, el simple hecho de pensar que vería con _él_ el amanecer le provocaba cierta euforia y emoción que se delataban en su rostro; como una niña corría aunque cojeando pues aun podía sentir ese golpe herir su pierna y cuando pensaba que nada podría impedirle llegar hasta aquel lugar, cayo de bruces sobre el suelo; sin darse cuenta su pie se enredó en lo que pudo notar era basura, trató de zafarse de ese amarre que se había formado en torno a su pierna pero estaba realmente atascada, uno de los alambres en los que se metió rozó la herida que tenía haciéndola sangrar nuevamente, era algo que se había esperado, después de todo siempre había resultado lesionada en cualquier cosa que se propusiera hacer por más simple que fuera.

Haciendo muecas con la cara comenzó a deshacerse del nudo que no la dejaba continuar, se mordía el labio y dejaba escapar ligeros quejidos de tanto en tanto y cuándo por fin salió del amarre gimió del dolor tan quedo que solo ella se pudo escuchar, mientras veía como volvía a sangrar la laceración; ya estaba acostumbrada a pasar por calamidades similares a esa, por lo que en su pequeña bolsa llevaba lo necesario para esa clase de ocasiones, limpió la herida con cuidado, sacó una venda y la ató alrededor de la extremidad dañada, aun dolía pero como antes eso no importaba pues tenía que llegar a ese lugar en donde _él_ la esperaba.

De nuevo emprendió su partida con ligeros brincos por el dolor que le provocaba la pierna afectada pero estaba segura de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho, pasaba por las casas de la aldea pensando que si alguien la viera creería que tal vez se le habría zafado algún tornillo por salir a altas horas de la madrugada empero no le importaba lo que dijeran, es más se jactaba de ello y sonreía con soberbia imaginando los comentarios de las personas que la vieran pasar, más lo único que en realidad no tenía previsto era sofocarse tanto, después de todo en la pelea de la noche anterior no se había ido limpia, pero aun así continuaba renuente a darse por vencida antes de llegar a su tan añorado destino.

Cojeando, por fin pudo arribar al punto de encuentro que frente a sus ojos se pintaba tenebroso, se mordió el labio al sentir el miedo atravesar su espina, jamás cruzó por su cabeza el terror que sentiría al estar en ese sitio, tragó saliva y los ojos se le humedecieron al darse cuenta de su cobardía, simplemente no podía creerse ella misma lo débil que aún era, después de haber librado tantas peleas en el campo de batalla, de haberse convencido a sí misma que debía cumplir el objetivo que se trazó para aquella noche en específico ahora no podía atravesar aquel umbral que la separaba de su ansiada meta, respiró hondo y trató de adentrarse más el viento le silbó quedo en los oídos, susurrándole extraños sonidos que la llenaban de vértigo y le erizaban la piel.

Caminó hacia atrás mirando al suelo, no era posible que no hubiera logrado completar la misión que se había auto-impuesto, entrelazó las manos frente a su pecho y sin darse cuenta salió huyendo de ahí, por alguna razón desconocida para ella no deseaba estar en ese lugar, su corazón palpitaba sin parar mientras medio corría por las calles, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimar en ese momento sin que pudiera contenerse, las piernas se movían por sí solas, el cuerpo no respondía la orden de detenerse y volver para encarar el pánico que sintió en el momento, tal vez eso era lo que más le dolía.

Cuando por fin logró controlar su cuerpo se dio cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba, no supo cómo fue pero sus piernas la llevaron directo a la academia, aquel enorme lugar en el cual estudió para convertirse en una _kunoichi_ digna de respeto, tal y como se espera de alguien con el apellido Hyuga, resultando un tanto lastimoso darse cuenta que su llegada a ese lugar fuese por huir de un sitio del cual sintió un terror inimaginable, definitivamente desde que era una estudiante siempre fue la deshonra del clan e incluso ahora lo seguía siendo.

Al ponerse a pensar en aquella época recordaba el tiempo en el que siempre fracasaba pese a ser la sucesora de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos de la aldea, siempre decepcionaba a los demás pero sobre todo a ella misma ya que nunca logró estar al nivel de sus compañeros, veía a la pequeña Hinata escondida en los rincones de la escuela llorando de impotencia al sentirse frustrada por no poder hacer bien ninguno de los ejercicios que le indicaban sus profesores, pero al mirar a cierto compañero del que todos se burlaban, un fracasado peor que ella pero que a diferencia de todos los demás él nunca se rendía, le daba la fortaleza necesaria para continuar intentándolo; y esa perseverancia del muchacho fue precisamente lo que le dio fuerzas para no volver a rendirse tan fácilmente, recordaba el sentimiento de no darse por vencida nunca para demostrarle al mundo su existencia, especialmente a él, el único chico en toda la villa que deseaba que la reconociera.

Tocó su corazón al recordar aquellas situaciones perdidas en su memoria, miró como sus pies se unían en un toque de los dedos pulgares, no podía concebir como en aquella época le era más fácil seguir adelante mientras que ahora solo se daba por vencida sin mostrar ninguna clase de empeño en lo que se proponía a hacer, no quería llorar de nueva cuenta pero se sentía al borde de las lágrimas, cruzó los brazos por la espalda y permitió que la brisa chocara contra su níveo rostro, entre tanto observaba la luna, tan pálida y sumisa que se preguntaba si no era su gemela, siempre solitarias y taciturnas en el centro de la oscuridad; no obstante reprimió el llanto como pudo, pensando en su infancia se preguntaba cómo actuaría ese chico al que tanto admiraba, obviamente no habría salido huyendo al menor rastro de miedo y por ello se reprendía a sí misma porque aunque volviera sobre sus pasos no entraría a ese lugar tan oscuro y lúgubre.

Fijó su vista en el edificio que se erguía sobre ella, ese lugar en el que se convirtió en ninja alguna vez, en aquella época su _sensei_ fue un gran apoyo evidentemente ya que poco a poco le ayudó a obtener la confianza que necesitaba para volverse más segura y por ende más fuerte, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro por fin mientras pensaba en su equipo, sin duda alguna cada uno de ellos le mostró su cariño y apoyo a su manera, nunca le permitían darse por vencida y tanto Shino como Kiba habían entrenado con ella para que mejorase en sus técnicas, y sobre todo estaba aquel que la inspiró en seguir adelante y que guiaba sin que él se diera cuenta, su rumbo, Naruto, el chico que una vez fue el más odiado de Konoha pero que ahora era reconocido por ser el héroe de la aldea, nunca se rindió y continuamente buscó la forma de llevar a cabo cada una de sus misiones siguiendo el _camino ninja_ que se había trazado.

Volvió a tomar aire, indudablemente el pensar en ese joven de rubia cabellera siempre le hacía continuar con los objetivos que se había marcado, si bien sabía que si volvía nuevamente a posarse frente a esa entrada saldría huyendo, recordaba que existía otro lugar en el que podría rendirle tributo y pasar con _él_ el alba de la mañana. Con fuerzas renovadas emprendió su marcha hacia su nuevo destino, la adrenalina del momento hacía que se olvidara ligeramente de ese dolor en la pierna por lo que podía continuar un poco más aprisa que cuando salió de su hogar, a lo lejos pudo observar todos esos árboles que rodeaban el sitio de entrenamiento en el que solía ejercitarse junto con sus compañeros de equipo y recordaba el tiempo en que nadie le exigía tanto y que incluso podía darse el lujo de disfrutar de la presencia de ellos.

Frente a ella, los troncos que debía traspasar para llegar a ese añorado sitio en el que se levantaba el monumento que llevaba inscritos los nombres de aquellas personas caídas en batalla, acarició la piedra con dulzura buscando un apelativo en específico, recorría cada uno de ellos con la mirada fija pero no lograba divisarlo, un nudo se formaba en su garganta y amenazaba con salir hasta que por fin lo vio inscrito en una de las superficies oscuras: Hyuga Neji.

Rompió en llanto en cuanto terminó de leer dicho nombre, la vida era injusta al haberse llevado a la persona que más quería en el mundo, a su primo, a su hermano, cayó de rodillas frente al monolito sin despegar las manos de él ya que por el momento era lo más cercano que tenía a esa persona, jamás creyó que fuera tan difícil pronunciar esas palabras, no podía hacerlo pero era necesario decirlo, se aferró a la roca con fuerzas y por fin pudo soltarlo desde lo más profundo de su pecho:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Neji-niisan! –nuevamente las lágrimas se escaparon de sus orbes, no pudo decir nada más pues las palabras no se formulaban en su boca, de cualquier manera todo saldría sobrando y no importaba puesto que no podría expresar con palabras los sentimientos que se acumulaban dentro de sí, lloró amargamente recargada en la piedra acariciando una y otra vez el nombre de su tan adorado hermano.

Sin darse cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido, continuó sentada en ese lugar, se había desahogado por un buen rato y ya no podía llorar más, miró de reojo la carga que llevaba, por un momento había olvidado la razón principal del porque llegó ahí, introdujo la mano en la bolsa y sacó una veladora y la foto de su hermano. Colocó la vela encendida frente al retrato de Neji, juntó sus manos y comenzó a rezarle en sus pensamientos repasando en su cabeza una serie de acontecimientos ocurridos junto con el ninja número uno de su clan.

Rememoraba desde el día en que se conocieron ambos niños, el Neji con su rostro calmo y de dulce sonrisa y que más tarde se transformó en un chico vengativo con el que luchó en el examen de ascenso a grado _chunin_ y como las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, convirtiéndose sin darse cuenta en la persona en quien ella más confiaba de toda la aldea, él había crecido como alguien digno de admiración y respeto para su clan, sonrió gustosa al darse cuenta que no era la única que había resentido la pérdida de ese gran talento Hyuga, abrió los ojos para fijarlos en la luna, ahora había hecho algo bien después de todo.

Un extraño ruido sonó tras ella, su cuerpo se paralizó de solo creer que algún enemigo la estuviera espiando para en el momento más vulnerable hacerla su presa, siendo ninja estaba acostumbrada a cargar con armas en su equipaje pero jamás se imaginó que este día tan especial tendría que librar una batalla con otro _shinobi_. Conteniendo el aliento volvió a meter la mano a su bolsa, no quería que se _diera_ cuenta que sabía que estaba siendo observada, sintió el metal del Kunai, tan solo llevaba tres por lo que debía ser rápida y huir del lugar en la primera oportunidad que se presentara, una gota de sudor corrió de su frente a la mandíbula y en un movimiento rápido lanzó el arma al lugar en el que escuchó el sonido activando al mismo tiempo su tan famoso _byakugan_.

Escrutó el lugar tratando de buscar al intruso y como si una cubeta de agua fría cayera en su espalda se alarmó al darse cuenta de que aquel ninja no había hecho el mínimo intento de esconderse, al contrario estaba parado justo frente a ella con esos fríos ojos puestos en su persona, tragó saliva y le temblaron los labios al percatarse de quien era su contrincante esta noche.

«Hyuga» Pensó el joven al ver el _Doujutsu_ de la _kunoichi_, le parecía extraño que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ese momento pues había estado observándola desde que ella llegó ¿realmente era un ninja? La observó con su típico aspecto inexorable mientras la chica se ponía en pie, llamándole la atención la manera vacilante en que lo hacía y observando el miedo invadir sus ojos por causa suya, sonrió altivo por ello aunque no dejó de molestarle.

-U… Uchiha-san –logró articular aunque en un murmullo, el hombre que había asesinado a tantos ninjas poderosos ahora estaba frente a ella y con Kunai en mano, eso solo podía significar que su muerte estaba cerca.

El aludido abrió los ojos al escuchar su apellido proveniente de los labios de la misteriosa chica aunque se relajó al recordar lo conocido que ahora era después de todo lo sucedido, si bien no de la mejor manera pero estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con ello; empero nunca antes la había visto a ella solo esas perlas le eran familiares, el joven con el que un día deseó tener un enfrentamiento también cargaba con orgullo esos ojos aunque a diferencia de la mirada amenazante de aquel ninja ahora tenía a un indefenso conejito cobarde frente a él. Guió su vista detrás de la joven de aspecto infantil, tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero ésta cubría los indicios con su cuerpo.

Apretó el arma que la muchacha le había lanzado anteriormente, había sido una tonta si creía que en algún momento pudiese atinarle un golpe, sonrió con desdén al pensar en su superioridad, giró el arma en su dedo y le entregó el kunai por el mango, después de todo el artefacto le vendría sobrando en un enfrentamiento dada la inferioridad de la muchacha pero al ver que no hacía nada por recuperarlo lo lanzó unos metros lejos de ellos en donde quedó clavado en el césped ante la mirada perpleja de Hinata.

-Si eres tan patética no deberías salir a deshoras de la madrugada –soltó descarado y con una sonrisa sarcástica que se pintaba en su fino rostro.

-¿E-eh? –la voz del azabache la sacó de sus pensamientos, no sabía qué decir, ¿es que acaso no la mataría en ese momento? ¿o es que solamente había ido para ofenderla? Se mordió el labio y dio un paso hacia atrás evadiendo la gélida mirada del Uchiha. Al no recibir respuesta clara por parte de la _shinobi_ éste continuó con su interrogatorio.

-¿Qué hace una Hyuga aquí a esta hora? –no era que le importase, más la curiosidad le picaba y si de todas formas pasaría la noche en vela al menos mataría el rato de esa manera, más el mutismo de la oji-perla le molestaba como ella no tenía idea, ¿es que acaso era otra de esas chicas locas que afirmaban estar enamoradas de él? ¿o simplemente era una tonta? Exhaló fastidiado, ni siquiera servía para pasar el momento y como último recurso para despabilarla le completó- no puedo creer que seas familiar de Neji Hyuga, no mereces llevar su sangre.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, ese extraño joven conocía a su querido primo ¿cómo era posible?, por un instante se sintió orgullosa por él, después de todo era el mejor _shinobi_ que había nacido en la familia y saber que era tan famoso como para que el ninja renegado de la aldea lo conociera le hizo sentir satisfecha, con cierto nerviosismo apretó su índice entre sus labios de forma que pudiera aliviarle el miedo que sentía en ese momento, manía que venía arrastrando desde su más tierna infancia.

-Aunque realmente no creo que deba llamarse "ninja genio" a alguien que fue derrotado por Naruto –al darse cuenta que reaccionaba a ese nombre, continuó con tono agresivo tratando de provocar a la chica, La _Kunoichi_ observó la sonrisa burlona del Uchiha, en un segundo logró sentir como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle al escuchar tal afirmación, ese chico quien decía ser el mejor amigo de Naruto ahora menospreciaba la fuerza del rubio y lo que era peor, se burlaba de su primo, justo en su cara, definitivamente eso no lo podía permitir- si ese tal Neji es el orgullo del tan aclamado clan Hyuga, no puedo ni imaginar la debilidad de los demás miembros de la familia -al darse cuenta de la incomodidad de su comentario, el azabache continuó con su provocación, tenía curiosidad por saber cuál sería la respuesta de la Hyuga.

-¡B-basta! –dejó escapar Hinata tan quedo que apenas ella misma se escuchó.

-¿Disculpa? –Le preguntó insolente el joven frente a ella y con risa socarrona continuó- ¿acaso te incomoda que hable de esta manera de ese chico? –la Hyuga temblaba frente a él, ¿por qué tenía el atrevimiento de burlarse de su _onii-san_ y hacer alarde por ello? se mordió el labio, cerró los ojos y lo siguiente que supo fue la sensación de su mano chocando contra mejilla del joven.

La sangre le bajo hasta los talones al ver la imagen frente a ella, el rostro del chico giró por la inercia del golpe y sintió su mano punzar debido a la energía utilizada en el impacto, sus orbes comenzaron a inundarse por las lágrimas otra vez y sin poder evitarlo empezó a sollozar por el miedo que ahora la abrumaba. El Uchiha abrió los ojos después de aquello, en ningún momento vio venir tal atrevimiento, no intentó devolverle la mirada pues no sabía ni él mismo como debía reaccionar en ese momento.

Automáticamente los pies de la Hyuga comenzaron a alejarse del muchacho, pero éste volvió su rostro lentamente ocultando los ojos tras los mechones de cabello y mientras ella apresuraba el paso él la detuvo sujetándola por el antebrazo. El cuerpo de la _kunoichi_ se tensó al tacto del moreno y al sentir el tirón que la regresaba hacia él y encontrarse con esa intensa mirada oscura deseó la muerte en ese mismo instante, sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y el arrepentimiento dominó su cuerpo.

-Lo-lo siento –dijo apretando los puños y bajando la mirada. El joven frente a ella mostró sorpresa por tal actitud, simplemente no lograba entender el por qué se conducía de esa manera- n-no quise… hacerlo –continuó en un hilito de voz que apenas la pudo escuchar.

En ese momento, la persona frente a él parecía demasiado frágil como para continuar su absurdo jueguito, miró la roca de los héroes y descubrió a qué se debía su visita a tan altas horas de la noche, la foto de Neji Hyuga, el chico del que se había burlado hacía unos momentos estaba allí con una veladora al frente que solo simbolizaba una cosa, el chico había muerto y si su nombre estaba grabado en ese monumento debió ser en batalla, se sintió despreciable, había tratado de buscar una salida fácil a sus lúgubres pensamientos a expensas de la chica, burlándose del ninja genio que había dado su vida como un héroe seguramente y lo que era peor, ella se había disculpado con él tras la bofetada que realmente se merecía.

Soltó con desgano el brazo de la Hyuga, no había palabras que decir y aunque sabía que quizá una disculpa fuese la mejor opción era algo que no acostumbraba a hacer ya que su ego le impedía retractarse a las decisiones tomadas y si en ese momento la chica le gritaba, lo insultaba e incluso lo volvía a abofetear no haría nada al respecto, permanecería taciturno a cualquiera que fuese el castigo que la joven considerara necesario puesto que se encontraba en su derecho, era lo único que podía hacer para enmendar su error.

Sin embargo, la muchacha frente a él lo miraba examinando cada una de sus expresiones tratando de interpretar la actitud que acababa de tomar el último de los Uchiha, siguiendo la mirada de éste se topó con la fotografía y la veladora cuya flama era embestida por la brisa de la mañana, se preguntaba si él sabía de la muerte de su _nii-san_ aunque realmente lo dudaba, le pareció que tal vez estaba arrepentido de sus palabras, sintió compasión por él y con paso calmo caminó errante hacia la fotografía hincándose en el suelo frente al monumento que honraba a los héroes.

-Ho-hoy… -aunque no lo deseara siempre que hablaba de su querido hermano su voz se quebraba- Neji-niisan cumpliría diecinueve años –le decía al Uchiha sacándolo de sus auto-reproches, el moreno dirigió una mirada desconcertada a la Hyuga- e-es por eso que… que yo… deseaba ser la primera en felicitarlo, a-además… también quería acompañarlo mientras… mientras veíamos el amanecer.

La culpa arremetió sin piedad contra Sasuke quien trató de mofarse del ninja caído, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera intentado burlarse de esa forma tan despreciable de un deseo tan puro como el que la Hyuga trataba de cumplir? Se sintió el ser más vil que hubiera pisado la faz de la tierra, un infame por la mezquina intención con la que se apareció frente a la chica. Chasqueó los dientes con enfado y casi sin darse cuenta terminó sentado junto a ella, si no tenía el valor de pedir perdón al menos celebraría el cumpleaños del ninja acompañándolos a él y a su pariente en esta pequeña empresa que la chica se había impuesto.

Hinata descubrió fácilmente las intenciones del moreno y un poco nerviosa se acomodó junto a él mas no cerca, preguntándose el qué fue lo que lo había llevado a actuar de tal manera pues creía que al joven no le interesaban esa clase de ridiculeces, sonrió por lo bajo al sentir que su primo no se encontraba solo, rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos y miró al horizonte esperando con ansias la llegada del astro rey.

Sasuke miró la pierna de la chica por el rabillo del ojo, le había llamado la atención verla cojear al arribar al campo de entrenamiento, deteniéndose especialmente en la venda teñida de escarlata que rodeaba su extremidad, ingenuamente la _Kunoichi_ trataba de esconder su herida pero a los ojos bien entrenados del Uchiha eran detalles que no acostumbraba pasar desapercibidos, aun así decidió no mencionar nada al respecto, después de todo la pierna de la Hyuga era algo que no le importaba.

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en absoluto silencio por un rato, ninguno se atrevía a mencionar una sola palabra de aquello que los había llevado a pasar juntos el amanecer de ese día, el mutismo de la oji-perla era algo que el moreno ahora agradecía sumamente, pues sabía que permanecería al margen de la situación, esto más por la timidez de la chica que por el miedo que le pudiera profesar al joven que la acompañaba en ese momento.

A la cabeza de Hinata iban y venían una serie de recuerdos en los que había intervenido su primo de alguna manera, fue el primero en confiar en ella, de un tiempo para acá él solía preocuparse mucho por la heredera del clan procurándola en menesteres que iban desde ayudarla en los entrenamientos de su famoso _taijutsu_ de _puño suave_, hasta velar por sus sueños siempre que terminaba derrotada tanto por su padre como por su hermana, él llegó a convertirse de cierta forma en su paño de lágrimas al estar presente cuando ella se sentía más que derrotada y ahora, no había nadie que la apoyara tanto como en su momento llegó a hacerlo el chico prodigo de la familia Hyuga.

En el horizonte comenzaban a distinguirse algunos rayos de sol que se asomaban tímidos por encima del follaje de los árboles, la luz anaranjada del alba iluminaba la piel de porcelana de la chica Hyuga que admiraba boquiabierta la belleza del nuevo día. «Libertad» fue la palabra que atravesó sus pensamientos, «Neji-niisan es libre ahora» sonrió gustosa pensando en ello, el llanto se le escapó sin poder resistirse a ello, que más daba que el Uchiha estuviera ahí, éste día podía desahogarse como quisiera porque estaba dedicado a su primo.

El moreno la observaba con reservas desde su lugar, no estaba seguro si debía decir o no algo, no obstante de alguna forma se sentía identificado con la _kunoichi_ de largos cabellos oscuros y eso lo hacía rabiar, entre los sollozos cada vez más sonoros de la Hyuga logró escuchar un muy quedito- Feliz cumpleaños, Neji-niisan –Sasuke quedó dubitativo a tan dulces palabras proferidas por la chica, bajó la vista al césped húmedo, a fin de cuentas la noche no había sido tan desagradable del todo, tras sus mechones negros de cabello ocultó su rostro para pronunciar un apenas audible incluso para él:

-Feliz cumpleaños Neji Hyuga, héroe de konoha.

...

...

* * *

_Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, comentarios, etc. siempre son bienvenidos._

**HB responde:**

**Kds:** Gracias y espero que así continúe n_n

**Wendyl0327: **Gracias y me hace feliz que no ande tan perdida en cuanto a Sasuke porque definitivamente es mi personaje favorito, supongo que no ha cambiado mucho XD, por otra parte las actualizaciones tal vez sean cada dos o tres semanas, perdón pero eso de escribir no se me da muy bien y últimamente he estado algo ocupada jeje y ¡Qué viva el SasuHina!

**Kenohe: **Muchas gracias me alegra que te haya gustado tanto y en cuanto al nombre pues lo que pasa es que siempre pongo el título al final porque me gusta que englobe la historia por eso no estaba segura de él (tomando en cuenta que cuando lo escogí estaba por terminar el capítulo dos de una historia de la cual tengo pensado hacer mínimo diez) pero creo que me estoy encariñando con él así que pensaré si lo cambio o no n_n.

_Gracias por leer._


	3. Los roces del destino

_Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen la historia o que la pusieron en sus favoritos y por supuesto y no menos importante a las personas que se han molestado en dejarme un _review_ ya que gracias a ellos esta historia continúa._

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí utilizo me pertenece.**_

* * *

**...**

**...**

**_Capítulo 3_**

**Los roces del destino**

Por la mañana el cielo derramaba su tristeza en forma de lluvia sobre la aldea, ninguno de sus habitantes había tenido el valor suficiente para salir de sus aposentos por temor a mojarse y permanecían refugiados en la comodidad de sus hogares en compañía de su familia, más para los ninjas esa clase de placeres no estaban permitidos, no podían flaquear por nimiedades como lo era una simple llovizna y debían cumplir con sus misiones sin importar lo malo del clima, sin embargo en la mansión Hokage la líder de la aldea lamentaba su rango, ya que con el frío prefería estar en algún bar bebiendo una botella de sake y haciendo apuestas como era su costumbre antes de convertirse en líder de los _shinobis_ de Konoha.

Sentada en su oficina, observaba por la ventana como la lluvia se precipitaba sobre la villa mientras imaginaba a sus aldeanos abrigados en sus hogares pasando la mañana en mutua compañía, bostezó cansada por ello, después de todo en lugar de celarlos debía velar por la paz de su gente, ya que ella era la cabeza principal de ese lugar y por la importancia de su puesto no se podía permitir "ciertos lujos"; un poco desganada miró con receló la carga de papeles que Shizune muy amablemente le había llevado a revisión para su posterior firma, comenzó a levantarlos y debajo de ellos cayó una hojita doblada por la mitad que llevaba como portada un dibujo mal hecho del rostro de cierto ninja de distinguida vestimenta anaranjada.

Sonrió al verlo y leyó el recado que Naruto le escribió antes de partir para que no se le olvidase su petición, llevaba dos semanas en una misión y la _Kunoichi_ sabía que no tardaría en volver por lo que se espantó al darse cuenta que no había llevado a cabo la promesa que le hizo. Miró por la ventana preguntándose por qué razón el rubio tenía tal intranquilidad acerca del Uchiha, pero debía admitirlo, casi nadie en la aldea sabía de ese joven desde que la guardia ANBU dejo de seguirle el rastro y si el Uzumaki estaba preocupado por ello definitivamente Sasuke estaba pasando por algo desagradable.

Desde la comodidad de su sillón Tsunade tomaba la carta entre sus manos pensando con semblante intranquilo en la charla que había mantenido con el ninja antes de su partida releyendo la nota una y otra vez, tratando de interpretar la preocupación que el Uzmaki sentía por su amigo:

"_Tsunade-obachan tienes que darle un cargo a Sasuke, me preocupa que no haga nada en todo el día, además hay algo en él que… me inquieta"_.

Suspiró hondo, ¿qué era lo que le había pasado a Sasuke desde su regreso? Incluso ella misma lo había notado diferente cuando le tocó hablar con él, ni siquiera se opuso a las condiciones que le había impuesto por varios meses para dejarlo regresar a la aldea, aceptándolas todas sin complicación alguna, se sobaba la sien tratando de comprender a éste nuevo chico que había vuelto a la villa y admitía que Naruto tenía razón, el Uchiha debía ocuparse en cualquier cosa para no caer de lleno en depresión como parecía que le estaba sucediendo.

Pero ¿cómo evitar que esa clase de sentimientos se acumularan dentro del joven de cabello oscuro? Aunque también cargaba con sus propios fantasmas del pasado no se imaginaba por los pesares que el Uchiha llevaba a cuestas día tras día, hablar con él no sería la solución, las personas cercanas al chico ya lo habían intentado hacía mucho tiempo sin lograr nada en absoluto, tal vez la respuesta tendría que ser diferente y atacar desde otra perspectiva el problema y sin que él se viera obligado a hablar al respecto y así, quizás con el tiempo el mismo Sasuke se abriera a los demás.

De un golpe se abrió la puerta y se adentró Hinata con un leve trote, se paró frente a la Hokage a quien había sacado de sus cavilaciones, atreviéndose a colocar sus manos en el escritorio de Tsunade, la joven _kunichi_ llevaba puesto su distintivo chaleco verde que representaba a los _shinobis_ de su aldea, mientras la rubia le dirigía una mirada molesta por su repentina intromisión.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? –preguntó con voz ronca pero tranquila mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su sillón- se supone que debes estar descansando.

-Tsunade-sama, yo… –le dijo Hinata un poco tímida, aunque por esta vez evito con fuerza sobre humana tartamudear pues sabía muy bien que no había tiempo para flaquear- …yo ya estoy lista para ayudar a Kiba-kun y Shino-kun en su misión.

Tsunade sonrió ante la determinación de la joven kunoichi, sí, como Hokage sabía que su espíritu estaba listo para arriesgarse en la labor que sus compañeros estaban llevando a cabo, lo podía ver en sus ojos en los cuales se reflejaban la fuerza y el coraje que pocas veces dejaba relucir, pero como ninja médico también sabía que su cuerpo aún no estaba preparado para volver a la batalla, el encuentro que había tenido la vez anterior la había dejado mal herida y no la arriesgaría a mantener nuevamente una fiera pelea, al menos no es ésta misión.

-Lo siento Hinata pero tus heridas aún no se han recuperado del todo –afirmó la Hokage llevando su vista a la enorme montaña de papeles por firmar, la Hyuga se desanimó en ese momento pero no daría marcha atrás, después de todo era un ninja y como tal no retrocedería en sus palabras.

-Tsunade-sama el que esté lastimada no representará ningún problema para mí, porque yo…

-¡Basta Hinata! –exclamó la rubia ante la insistencia de la portadora del _byakugan_- escucha, enviándote a ti a la batalla no solo te arriesgas tu sino que también expones a tus compañeros de equipo y es mi deber estar al pendiente de la seguridad de mis _shinobis_, es por eso que no te puedo enviar ¿entiendes? –le dijo en tono autoritario y cortante, si no lo hacía de esa manera la _kunoichi_ no entendería de razones, sin embargo al darse cuenta del abatimiento en los ojos perlados de la jovencita agregó- además Sakura ya los acompaña en esta misión, no tendrán ningún problema.

Muy por el contrario a lo que la Hokage se imaginaba, Hinata se sintió aún más inútil por saber que había un reemplazo en su puesto, incluso cuando más la necesitaban no podía estar con sus colegas teniendo que llevarse a otra _kunoichi_ que la supliera y que probablemente haría un mejor desempeño que ella, después de todo Sakura-san tenía conocimientos de _ninjutso_ _médico_ y ella no, miró al piso entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

-P-pero yo… -profirió Hinata en un último intento por hacerla cambiar de parecer, más la rubia le lanzó una fiera mirada que la hizo retroceder, no obstante con todo y el miedo que se acumulaba en su pecho deseaba sentirse útil, tragó saliva, jamás imaginó que algún día tendría la osadía de replicarle a la Hokage- Tsunade-sama y-yo no puedo estar con los brazos cruzados mi-mientras Shino-kun y Kiba-kun arriesgan sus vidas.

La Hokage continuó observándola fijamente, pese al miedo que reflejaban sus ojos no cedería a la orden que le acababa de imponer, suspiró pensando en ello y en su escritorio se le iluminó la carta que Naruto le había dejado, la perseverancia de esta chica le hacía pensar en él y si bien no podía enviarla a una arriesgada misión con sus compañeros decidió que tal vez le impondría otra no tan peligrosa como la que estaba llevando a cabo el equipo de Kurenai.

-Está bien Hinata, si quieres una misión te daré una –resolvió Tsunade con sonrisa triunfante, tomó una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir en ella para después pasársela a la _kunoichi_, ésta la miró sorprendida, no era eso a lo que se refería- tu cuerpo aún está muy cansado por lo que no puedo mandarte con tus compañeros, así que tu misión será ir a esta dirección y convencer a la persona que vive allí de ser mi auxiliar ¿entendiste?

Hinata la miró con extrañeza pero le quedó claro que por ningún motivo le permitiría ir a apoyar en la misión a sus compañeros así que lo único que le quedó por hacer fue asentir con la cabeza gacha, ahora lo veía, por ser tan débil no servía para otra cosa que no fuera ser la mensajera de _Godaime Hokage_. Por última vez posó sus perlas sobre las avellanas de Tsunade esperando que fuese una broma, más la seriedad con que la miraba le afirmaba que hablaba muy enserio. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y le mostró una sonrisa fingida al mismo tiempo que le hacía una reverencia- con permiso, Hokage-sama –y salió de la oficina sintiéndose una perfecta incompetente.

Al salir de la mansión abrió su paraguas y echó a andar a la dirección escrita en el papel, mientras caminaba por las calles de la villa pensaba en su torpeza, desde hacía dos semanas que había comenzado su entrenamiento y no podía con él, cada vez que lo intentaba salía lastimada haciendo que su padre le dirigiera constantemente esa mirada distante, cada vez que posaba sus ojos sobre ella le mostraban reproche y decepción, censurando su debilidad, definitivamente su padre creía que no era digna para ser su sucesora y mucho menos tomar la responsabilidad de convertirse en la cabeza del clan Hyuga.

Por un momento su vista se perdió en el firmamento, parecía que el cielo lloraba por su desgracia, por más que se esforzara en algo nunca podía hacerlo bien, de una u otra forma siempre acababa siendo una molestia para su equipo, bajó la vista y observó como el agua brincaba cada vez que las pequeñas gotas caían en un charco, mientras se preguntaba si sus compañeros la veían de esa manera, como una carga para el equipo, después de todo ellos acostumbraban a protegerla cada vez que fallaba, quizás ahora que Sakura se encontraba entre ellos sabrían lo que de verdad era tener una compañera capacitada en su puesto.

Pasaba por las calles solitarias de la aldea pensando en las decepciones que venía arrastrando a lo largo de su vida, nunca llegaría a ningún lado sino modificaba esa insegura forma de ser, un reto nada sencillo para ella pues era parte de su personalidad, era como si le pidieran que se cortara alguna de sus extremidades, algo prácticamente imposible para su persona.

Bajo la seguridad de su paraguas continuaba lamentándose su cobardía así como también su fragilidad, que más daba que se esforzara si siempre terminaba fallando en todo lo que se proponía hacer, la llovizna comenzaba a tornarse más fuerte y el aire arremetía contra la _kunoichi_ sin piedad alguna, si no se daba prisa terminaría empapada por la lluvia y eso solo la enfermaría, lo que significaría volver a perderse de otra misión con sus compañeros de equipo, a quienes por cierto ya extrañaba su presencia.

Apresuró el paso dirigiéndose al lugar indicado por la Hokage en turno, la aldea se veía completamente solitaria, tal y como ella se sentía la mayor parte del tiempo, al arribar a la dirección, tuvo que subir algunas escaleras, el domicilio asignado se encontraba en el segundo piso de una serie de apartamentos, parecía ser un lugar tranquilo e incluso acogedor, quizás si no fuese tan miedosa le hubiera llegado la idea de pedirle a su padre que le ayudara a rentar un apartamento ahí mismo para vivir, alejada de las extrañas normas de su clan, algo imposible teniendo en cuenta el carácter de su padre y el hecho de ser la primogénita de la rama principal, pero como siempre había sido, le gustaba imaginar que las cosas eran diferentes.

Se paró frente a la puerta en la que venía escrito el mismo número que en el papel, hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar quien era la persona que ahí viviría, no es que le importara mucho pero al menos sabría qué clase de postura debía tomar, respiró hondo, después de todo no es que fuera una misión imposible de cumplir, sería una verdadera fracasada sino lograba llevar a cabo esta labor, un poco nerviosa tocó tres veces en la puerta y esperó a que alguien respondiera.

Silencio. No escuchaba nada en el interior de la vivienda, se preguntaba si la persona que se suponía vivía allí había salido, pero con la lluvia que ahora se precipitaba sobre la aldea le parecía imposible que alguien saliera en un día que se tornaba tan lúgubre como ahora, se acercó nuevamente a la puerta y volvió a tocar otras tres veces, si es que un ninja vivía allí probablemente no estaba en casa, era posible que estuviera fuera de la aldea en una misión por cumplir; una gélida brisa le llegó por la espalda, como fuera seguramente no habría nadie en casa, lo mejor sería volver a la mansión y regresar cuando amainara la tormenta que era en lo que se estaba convirtiendo la llovizna de la mañana.

Justo cuando giró para volver sobre sus pasos, logró observar una serpiente gigante brillar en el centro del firmamento y segundos después el rugido de un dragón enfurecido la hizo retroceder, no se lo esperaba, sus pies resbalaron en el piso mojado y detrás de ella alguien la detuvo de los hombros evitando así una caída inminente. Hinata quedó en shock con las manos empuñadas, al no sentir el golpe miró sobre ella y sintió el calor subir abrupto a sus mejillas al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que le había salvado de su descuido.

-¡Ka-Kakashi-sensei! –exclamó la _kunoichi_ después de levantarse como rayo del agarre del ninja de cabello platinado- pe-perdóneme –e hizo una leve reverencia con la cara tan roja que el _shinobi_ casi pudo verla brillar.

-¡Hola! –saludó el _jounin_ con sonrisa gentil, Hinata jamás se imaginó que Kakashi-sensei pudiera habitar en ese lugar- ¿me buscabas a mí? –le preguntó curioso el _ninja copia_.

-¿E-eh? –Hinata quedó pensativa a la pregunta de kakashi, mientras veía como se hacía a un lado descubriendo al verdadero dueño de la casa, o eso creyó, Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba justo detrás del _sensei_, lo que la hizo recordar su extraño encuentro en el campo de entrenamiento, hacía una semana de eso y desde entonces no había vuelto a saber de él.

Sasuke también se sorprendió al advertir a la Hyuga que estaba afuera en el corredor ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí parada? Lo más seguro es que le fuera a llevar algún recado a Kakashi, desvió la vista hacia el _Jounin_ no era que le importara la presencia de la _kunoichi_, pues lo único que por ahora que le preocupaba era quitarse ese horrible dolor de cabeza que no le permitía pensar siquiera.

-¿Hinata-chan? –le preguntó el ninja mayor al verla trastabillar. Hinata posó su mirada desconcertada en la del profesor, éste la invitó a pasar a la casa con un gesto de la mano, después de todo y pese a ser un ninja, no dejaba de ser un caballero.

«Con que Hinata» pensó Sasuke al escuchar el nombre de la Hyuga mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, llevaba tres días con un dolor insoportable que iba y venía sin previo aviso, colocó sus profundas obsidianas en la persona que acababa de arribar, algo en su nombre le parecía familiar, pero en esta ocasión no deseaba cometer otro error como el de la semana pasada por lo que se abstuvo en comentar algo, realmente no estaba de humor para verse obligado a pagar de una manera tan _cursi_ como lo había hecho en su primer encuentro, más las multitudes en su casa era algo nunca había tolerado. Hinata no apartaba la vista del moreno quién tampoco dejaba de mirarla, tragó saliva y le dedicó una mirada perpleja al _jounin_.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿u-usted vive aquí? –le preguntó con cierto nerviosismo reflejado en su insegura forma de hablar, mientras le rezaba a todos los santos para que así fuera, ya que la presencia del Uchiha pero sobre todo su mirada intensa se imponían sobre ella haciéndola sentir tan pequeña como una hormiga.

-¿Eh? –El hombre quedó desconcertado pero finalmente le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa grácil- no, la persona que vive aquí es Sasuke-kun.

El mundo de la _Kunoichi_ se vino cuesta abajo al confirmar sus sospechas, jamás lograría convencerlo de convertirse en el ayudante de Tsunade-sama, antes del cumpleaños de su primo no había cruzado palabra con él pero había escuchado en qué clase de persona se había convertido, además recordaba las clases en la academia, el estudiante número uno del curso portaba un temperamento sumamente "especial".

-Bien Sasuke-kun –el _jounin_ interrumpió los pensamientos de Hinata mientras éste se dirigía al dueño de la casa con un dejo de sarcasmo puesto en el nombre del joven- supongo que hasta aquí quedará nuestra charla por ahora, te veré pronto… y por cierto sé gentil con Hinata-chan –le dijo denotando burla en la última frase, el Uchiha chasqueó los dientes, después de todo sus tontas bromas no le hacían ninguna gracia; finalmente dirigió su atención a la _Kunoichi_ y después de advertir el miedo en sus ojos le dijo con voz tranquila- Hinata-chan no te preocupes, en realidad no es tan malo como parece.

Kakashi le mostró una sonrisa amable a la oji-perla, después de todo no deseaba que sintiera miedo por su alumno, porque para Kakashi, Sasuke Uchiha aún era su estudiante y deseaba ayudarle en lo que pudiera, dicho esto juntó sus manos realizando un _sello_ para posteriormente desaparecer dejando una pequeña estela de humo en su lugar. El Uchiha sintió su cabeza punzar en ese momento, ya estaba harto de que le dijeran qué hacer o cómo debía actuar con la excusa de que todo el pueblo estaba preocupado por él, como si eso le importara, llevó su mano a la frente y le dirigió una mirada despectiva a la Hyuga, no estaba de humor para recibir visitas y mucho menos de una chica tan rara como ella.

-U-Uchiha-san, yo… -Hinata reaccionó al ver los ojos llenos de odio dirigidos a su persona, se mordió el labio, no era que le complaciera estar en ese lugar, además Kakashi-sensei se había ido ya y deseaba el estar en ese lugar el menor tiempo posible- es que… Tsunade-sama me pidió que le dijera que…

-Lo que sea que te haya dicho no me importa –soltó el Uchiha dándole la espalda, odiaba esa forma de ser tan insegura que solo le aumentaba el dolor de cabeza, detrás de él Hinata bajó la mirada al suelo, sintió algo oprimir su estómago y se llevó la mano a la altura de la boca, definitivamente la misión con Shino-kun y Kiba-kun sería mucho más sencilla que la que le había impuesto la Hokage.

La _Kunoichi_ volvió a dirigirle una última mirada de súplica al ex ninja, no, jamás podría llevar a cabo esta clase de misión, de cualquier manera no dejaba de ser un ninja débil por quien su primo tuvo que dar la vida, tal vez el destino debió equivocarse debiéndose llevar a ella por su ineptitud, nunca hacia nada bien y siempre fallaba en todo, entonces ¿cuál era la razón de continuar con su existencia?

-Está bien –articuló con media sonrisa en sus labios seguida de una leve reverencia con la cabeza, dio la vuelta y al abrir la puerta el viento salvaje lanzó sus cabellos oscuros detrás de ella, la tormenta se estaba tornando más violenta a medida que pasaban los minutos, pero eso poco le importaba porque quería salir de ahí, empuñó su paraguas mientras se disponía a partir, en ese momento escuchó un golpe muy sonoro que atrajo su atención al interior de la casa.

Sasuke conservaba su mano derecha en la frente y con la otra se detenía de la mesa, se veía tambaleante, su rostro ya no conservaba ese semblante imperturbable que lo caracterizaba, más bien se veía confuso y ¿enfermo? Hinata corrió a su encuentro, después de todo no podía abandonar a alguien que estaba en problemas, al estirar sus manos para sostenerlo, el joven evito el contacto, retirando a la _kunoichi_ con un movimiento violento.

-¡Déjame…! -exclamó Sasuke alejándose de la oji-perla, ésta se llevó las manos al pecho pensando que lo que estuvo a punto de hacer era algo malo- …no me… toques –y el Uchiha se desplomó raudo frente a ella. Hinata trató de sostenerlo en el aire pero el peso del joven era superior a sus fuerzas por lo que ambos cayeron quedando atrapada bajo el cuerpo inmóvil del guerrero.

El aire comenzó a faltarle mientras trataba de liberarse de la presión que ejercía el Uchiha inconsciente pero no podía salir del encierro en que había quedado, trató de empujar al joven pero no logró hacerlo, intentó moverlo pero parecía una roca pesada, sus fuerzas empezaron a ceder y comenzó a gritar pidiendo auxilio, si hubiera sido Sakura con su gran fuerza habría hecho algo al respecto, pero no, era Hinata, la débil Hinata que no lograba incorporase del suelo, vio la muerte a unos metros y la vista comenzó a nublársele al mismo tiempo que el oxígeno dejaba de llegar a sus pulmones, fue entonces cuando su mano tocó uno de los brazos del Uchiha, estaba hirviendo, tenía que ayudarlo pero para eso debía ayudarse a sí misma primero.

**_..._**

**_..._**

* * *

_Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, o cualquier clase de comentarios recuerden que siempre son bienvenidos._

_Para empezar debo pedir una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto en publicar, créanme que yo sufrí más que nadie pero he estado muy ocupada; por otra parte estoy creyendo que necesito una imagen para el fic pero por más que pienso no se me ocurre nada, si alguien tiene alguna idea será bienvenida, los quiero mucho, cuídense y gracias por ser pacientes :D._

_PD. Me parece que me quedó cortito el capítulo (comparado con el anterior) y el título no es hermanito de los otros dos pero ya qué, sé que este capítulo es aburrido y no dice gran cosa pero creo que a partir del siguiente empieza lo bueno :P._

**HB responde:**

**lilycobain: **Gracias n_n

**wendyl0327:** Muchas gracias y sí, yo también odié que lo matara porque era mi segundo personaje favorito T.T (hablando de los varones, claro), estoy muy tentada a revivirlo con las esferas del dragón XD y en cuanto al Uchiha: Sasuke malo pero le tocó pagar XD.

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: **Gracias y qué bueno que te haya gustado, en cuanto a las actualizaciones, trataré de que sean cada dos semanas (o tres) dada mi falta de creatividad (coff, coff, no soy buena con eso de los romances coff, coff).

**Kenohe:** Gracias, traté de mostrar el lado sensible de Sasuke jeje (sorry por él, que si existiera, seguro que me parte en dos O.O) y lamento lo de tu abuelita pero ella sabe que la quieres :3.

_Gracias por leer._


	4. En la cueva del lobo

**___Rain and Thunder 10 Hours High Quality _**___en Youtube, es lo que he estado escuchando últimamente para concentrarme en mis trabajos, tal vez sea la razón de éste capítulo XD._

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí utilizo me pertenece.**_

* * *

**...**

**...**

**_ Capítulo 4_**

**En la cueva del lobo**

El cielo se iluminaba dramáticamente y rugía con su devastadora ira dejándola caer en forma de lluvia sobre la villa, lo que esa mañana había comenzado como una simple llovizna por la tarde se había convertido en una tormenta brutal que obligaba a los habitantes de _Konohagakure_ a permanecer encerrados dentro de sus respectivos aposentos. El viento golpeaba con furia en los muros de su apartamento sin mostrar misericordia alguna mientras que las pequeñas lanzas de agua golpeaban enfurecidas en el vidrio de las ventanas creando una curiosa melodía rítmica con cada choque que se propinaban.

Dentro de la sombría casa se respiraba una atmosfera muy distinta de la que prevalecía en el exterior, el silencio reinaba como siempre en su habitación mientras que Sasuke abría y cerraba los ojos tratando de recordar cómo era que había llegado hasta ahí, al incorporarse vio como un paño caía de su frente a la frazada que cubría su cuerpo, giró su rostro al buró junto a su cama y descubrió una bandeja con agua, alguien había cuidado de él.

Un poco tambaleante se puso en pie, no recordaba gran cosa de lo acontecido, solo la presencia de Kakashi ese día y la molesta charla acerca de dejarse a sí mismo que poco le interesaba en ese tiempo, simplemente no entendía por qué no lo dejaban en paz; mareado logró llegar a la puerta de su habitación pareciéndole extraño que se encontrara semi abierta, él no acostumbraba dejarla así, se asomó con desgano y no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la imagen que un relámpago iluminó dentro de su morada, un ser angelical permanecía parado mirando la lluvia por el ventanal: «¿madre?».

Sacudió la cabeza creyendo que se trataba de una ilusión, su mente a veces solía jugarle rudo pero al mirar nuevamente a esa persona observando hacia afuera se dio cuenta de que era tan real como él, aunque no era su madre a la que estaba viendo sino a la _kunoichi_ del clan Hyuga que permanecía parada frente a la ventana observando el caer de la lluvia, el joven no dijo nada en absoluto pues se quedó sin palabras al advertir la presencia de la tímida _shinobi_.

Desde donde se encontraba podía ver como su larga y oscura cabellera se derramaba como una cascada brillante sobre su espalda, quedó pasmado con la boca abierta mirando incrédulo la figura eclipsada de la chica que permanecía tranquila contemplando el siniestro escenario que se plasmaba en el exterior, por un momento le pareció como si fuese una especie de contraste entre lo divino y lo tenebroso, el bien y el mal reflejado frente a sus ojos en una escena exquisita digna de una obra de arte; agitó la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la frente otra vez, aunque ahora no era el dolor el que le aquejaba sino que más bien se censuraba esa clase de pensamientos ya que casi nunca se interesaba por ese tipo cuestiones, sin embargo admitía que se trataba de una chica a la que se le podía considerar 'linda' aunque la mayor parte del tiempo ésto pasara desapercibido ante los ojos de los varones incluyéndolo a él, tal vez esa insegura forma de conducirse alejara la mirada de los posibles candidatos, no obstante sentía que había algo más, era probable que ella misma deseara mantener distancia sobre todo por la timidez que tanto la caracterizaba.

Realmente no era algo que le importase, después de todo no tenía ninguna intención de llegar a entablar ninguna clase de relación con esa chica, pues a pesar de que tanto le molestara prefería la soledad que imperaba en torno a él pese a que solo le trajera amargos recuerdos desde que comenzó su odisea que bien podría llevar grabada el nombre "venganza" en ella, exhaló con aburrimiento y se recargó en el marco de la puerta sin retirarle la vista a la Hyuga.

Verla allí distraída con el paisaje tétrico que se pintaba en la ventana le hacía pensar en cómo sería su vida si la compartiera con alguien más, tal vez si decidiera regresar a unirse a sus antiguos miembros que conformaban el equipo siete le pudieran mostrar una vida diferente, un destino en el que no tuviera que luchar contra su pasado, un mundo en el que ya no tendría que reprocharse nada en absoluto, pero sabía que eso no sería así, una vez que rompió el lazo que lo unía a sus camaradas lo hizo para siempre, si bien aún sentía cierta estima por ellos no significaba que fueran lo mismo para él, nunca más volverían a unirse como uno solo por más que ellos lo desearan.

Por el momento el dolor de cabeza se había ido y le interesaba saber cuándo volvería, aunque no lo admitiera nunca, le preocupaba que algo grave le estuviera sucediendo, se llevó la mano a donde el dolor solía clavarse con más intensidad, ya no quería sentir esa extraña daga atravesarle en el centro de su cabeza, ahora no solo no podía dormir por las noches, sino que si permanecía despierto tendría batallar con esa insoportable punzada que le recorría desde la frente hasta la nuca.

Un ligero mareo le hizo perder el equilibrio atrayendo la mirada titubeante de Hinata, al verlo parado en la puerta en medio de la penumbra su primera reacción fue sobresaltarse ante la presencia del chico, pero al darse cuenta que no se trataba de un "ente" exactamente sintió la sangre regresar de lleno a su cuerpo, aunque pensándolo bien no estaba segura si era peor que se tratara de un fantasma o el mismo Uchiha, pues no tenía idea de qué era lo que le provocaba más temor. Tragó saliva y le dirigió una sonrisa fingida, parecía que este día era lo único que podía hacer bien.

Ver esa clase de atenciones molestaban al moreno aún más que el dolor de cabeza, con esa sonrisa lo único que demostraba era la pena que sentía por él y eso lo hacía rabiar más, odiaba que la gente sintiera lástima por eso permanecía encerrado en su casa, como para que esa extraña chica llegara y le demostrara la compasión que él no le había pedido. Su orgullo era grande y no toleraría eso ni de ella, ni de nadie.

Al ver que se acercaba a él indecisa, clavó en ella su mirada más hostil, no soportaba su forma de actuar, ¿qué rayos pretendía tratando de adentrarse a su vida lentamente? ¿acaso se creía superior a las demás solo por haberla acompañado una mañana? Si creía que por su tímida personalidad le permitiría adentrarse en él estaba equivocada, ya había pintado su raya a todo el mundo y nadie podría traspasarla nunca, mucho menos alguien como ella.

Hinata caminó hacia el joven con paso calmo, debió irse hacía mucho tiempo pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, sintió morir al ver la mirada de desprecio que le era dirigida, después de todo y aunque él no lo supiera ella trató de ayudarle:

»Después de forcejear un buen rato por fin logró quitarse el cuerpo inconsciente del Uchiha de encima, al retirarlo respiró hondo inflando sus pulmones hasta el tope, había sentido la muerte de cerca y el cansancio se apoderó de sus músculos, al verlo tan desamparado no pudo dejarlo ahí, ni siquiera para ir en busca de ayuda, colocó sus manos debajo de los brazos del chico y lo arrastró hasta la habitación, una tarea fácil comparada con subirlo a la cama, en donde sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para poder acomodarlo; desde que el joven cayó desmayado sobre ella logró sentir su cuerpo arder en fiebre, por lo que después de recostarlo, hurgó en la casa del muchacho buscando un paño y agua para bajarle el calor corporal.

»Llenó una bandeja con líquido frío y corrió en busca del joven, tomó un pedazo de tela que encontró por ahí y con delicadas palmadas lo pasó sobre el rostro del muchacho, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no despertase en ese mismo instante. Ya que la temperatura del joven bajó lo suficiente, su primera reacción fue salir en busca de Tsunade-sama pero la tormenta que se precipitaba con cólera sobre la aldea la acobardó por lo que prefirió permanecer junto al Uchiha; suspiró afligida por sus debilidades, a cada paso que daba siempre terminaba siendo una incompetente, sin importar lo que fuera el resultado siempre era el mismo.

»Curiosa, fijó sus perlas en el rostro impasible del moreno, su semblante se tornaba tranquilo pese a que su temperatura aún no se regularizaba del todo, al ver como los relámpagos iluminaban el rostro de mármol del joven se preguntaba el por qué había llevado una vida tan errante como esa, no podía creer que alguien con ese aspecto tan pacífico pudiera cargar con todo el sufrimiento que guardaba celosamente dentro de sus pensamientos, le entraron ganas de retirar uno de los mechones de cabello para despejar su cara pero se abstuvo al advertir que el joven se movía, contuvo el aliento esperando que no despertara y con la máxima cautela posible salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta un poco abierta para estar al pendiente del Uchiha.

»Un trueno atrajo su atención a la ventana, deseaba salir de ese sitio y regresar a la seguridad de su hogar, en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo que estuviera su padre ahí y le exigiera otro de sus rudos entrenamientos, pues sentía que la presencia del oji-negro era peor que cualquier desgracia que pudiera presentársele, sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le impedía marcharse y dejar al joven, nunca había soportado la idea de abandonar a las personas que más la necesitaban, sonrió con singular ternura al recordar a su madre que cada vez que ella se enfermaba acostumbraba a prepararle un "guisado especial" para que recobrase la buena salud.

»No estaba segura si debía hacerlo pero deseaba ayudar al muchacho, corrió a la cocina e indago en ella en busca de los ingredientes que su madre utilizaba, aunque su búsqueda fue en vano puesto que no encontró gran cosa, lo único que halló fue arroz y algunas verduras, un poco desanimada decidió continuar con su propósito utilizando solamente esos ingredientes, si bien no le prepararía una comida elaborada al menos el Uchiha tendría qué comer cuando despertara.

Al llegar hasta el moreno un impulso fuera de su alcance la llevó a tratar de verificar la temperatura del muchacho, éste retrocedió su rostro y notó duda en las acciones de la Hyuga, Hinata recordó entonces las palabras del portador del _Sharingan_ antes de colapsarse sobre ella «…no me… toques», por lo que miró al piso y le dijo preocupada por su bienestar:

-Uchiha-san, n-no debería levantarse t-todavía… –volvió a mirarlo esperando una de sus respuestas soeces, pero con la simple mirada de desaprobación, se dio cuenta que más que ayudarlo solo lo incomodó, volvió a bajar la vista, si ya estaba mejor era el momento para retirarse- …con permiso –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la tristeza en el semblante de la Hyuga, le molestaba como no tenía idea su debilidad, ni siquiera le había dicho nada y ella ya daba por hecho que estaba molesto, en realidad así era pero la actitud sumisa de la chica lo sacaba de quicio. Al verla pasar junto a él la detuvo por el antebrazo, ni siquiera él mismo se esperaba esa reacción de su parte pero ella no se iría de esa forma, al ver el miedo plasmado en los ojos de la _kunoich_i se molestó aún más ¿por qué rayos le temía tanto si era un _shinobi_?

Al recordar cómo se acobardó al intentar tocarlo se irritó demasiado por lo que se llevó el dorso de la mano de la Hyuga a su mejilla, el color subió de golpe al rostro de la chica, mientras sus ojos se abrían grandes ante el roce de sus pieles, parecía una infante a la que le acababan de explicar las diferencias entre ambos géneros, un ligero rubor se apoderó de los pómulos del joven al advertir el bochorno en el rostro de la muchacha apartando la mano de ésta.

-La fiebre ya bajó –se justificó Sasuke por la impertinencia que acababa de llevar a cabo. No había hecho gran cosa como para que ella se pusiera así, simplemente aún no podía entender a esa chica.

-M-m-me alegro –respondió en un susurro y con un par de rosales brillando bajo sus ojos, aunque al mismo tiempo se reprochaba sus tartamudeos a la hora de contestar, empero él no tenía ningún derecho para hacer eso, con la mano derecha resguardó la que el Uchiha había tocado ¿qué le ocurría? ¿acaso estaría bien dejarlo solo? ¿y si aún no se recuperaba del todo? De cualquier forma ya era tarde y debía volver a casa- c-creo que ya… es hora de retirarme –finalizó Hinata cerrando los ojos mientras se alejaba del joven, después de todo su temperatura ya estaba en el rango de lo normal o eso pudo sentir, por otra parte ya no lucía tan enfermo, de igual forma ya no deseaba permanecer ni un minuto más en ese lugar, antes de que el Uchiha despertara todo iba bien, pero su presencia ejercía una extraña presión que no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportando- ¡por cierto! –exclamó sobresaltada, por poco se le había olvidado- p-preparé algo de comida… para u-usted.

Sasuke la miró confuso, algo que Hinata interpretó como un gesto disconforme, la sangre le bajó hasta los tobillos, al parecer había hecho mal otra vez, se llevó su mano a los labios esperando temerosa la irritada respuesta del Uchiha no obstante ésta nunca llego, el moreno la observó con extrañeza, dentro de su cabeza no paraba de reprobar su forma de conducirse con ella, pensando en que nuevamente había hecho algo mal, ella se había quedado a cuidar de él en su enfermedad, no era su responsabilidad pero lo había hecho y además se había tomado la molestia de prepararle la comida, definitivamente esa chica lo volvía loco.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de Sasuke, Hinata se volvió a la puerta, aunque le dolía se atrevió a decirle ocultando su rostro detrás de su oscuro cabello- puede tirarla… si así lo desea –tragó saliva y abrió la puerta de un tirón, el aire entró violento lanzando las finas hebras de su cabello hacia atrás y cuya brisa empapó en un segundo su aterrado rostro alcanzando medio metro por dentro de la casa, Sasuke se acercó a ella, en ese instante trató de sujetar su brazo otra vez pero decidió evitar cualquier tipo de contacto por el momento por lo que decidió cerrar la puerta ante la mirada desconcertada de la _Kunoichi_.

-¿Qué fue lo que Tsunade te pidió que me dijeras? –le preguntó Sasuke sin voltear a verla para después encaminarse hacia el ventanal que apuntaba al centro de la aldea.

Hinata lo miró con asombro y recordó las palabras que Kakashi-sensei le había dicho antes de partir «no te preocupes, en realidad no es tan malo como parece», incluso ahora le costaba creerlo pero deseaba que así fuese; decidió seguirle el paso al joven y le respondió un poco más animada- H-Hokage-sama desea que usted sea s-su asistente así que…

-De ninguna manera haré algo como eso –determinó irritado, ¿cómo era posible que a esa anciana se le hubiera siquiera cruzado esa idea por la cabeza? Al parecer no cesarían de molestarlo por ello, ¿qué más les daba que hiciera de su vida lo que quisiera? ¿por qué no lo dejaban en paz? Si creían que cedería ante el tonto pretexto de las preocupaciones de terceros estaban muy equivocados, tal vez regresar a la aldea no fue la mejor elección después de todo.

Hinata se detuvo ante la negativa del Uchiha, claro era que esa sería su reacción pero por alguna razón le asustaba mucho verlo enfurecerse de esa manera, vaciló en seguirlo hasta donde se encontraba y se mordió el dedo ante la respuesta. El rugido de un trueno provocó que su cuerpo entero se tensara, no estaba segura de qué era peor, si salir con el caótico clima que arremetía con furia la aldea o permanecer en casa del Uchiha que parecía perder la paciencia muy fácilmente, Sasuke volteó a verla, desde el día en que la conoció le había parecido un ser indefenso por lo que no se atrevía a dejarla salir de su morada.

-Yo hablaré con ella –soltó con tono tranquilo, de una forma perturbadora el sonido melódico de la tempestad que se estaba viviendo afuera le calmaba los nervios, recargó su antebrazo en la pared sin dejar de observar el exterior, los relámpagos iluminaban por unos instantes el interior de la casa para después dar paso al rugir de un cielo colérico que bramaba sin descanso.

Hinata se acercó a la venta y se paró del otro lado de la habitación, miró con curiosidad nuevamente sintiendo el frio del ambiente, entrelazó sus dedos y jugó con ellos por unos minutos, no estaba segura de qué postura debía tomar, el joven junto a ella solía actuar de las formas más extrañas siempre. El lugar en el que se encontraban estaba sumergido en un extraño y al mismo tiempo reconfortante mutismo, solo interrumpido por el ruido de la lluvia al golpear sobre el tejado, de alguna forma para Hinata esos silencios la llenaba de paz, tal vez estar en compañía de este joven no resultaba tan malo después de todo.

U-Uchiha-san –la kunoichi rompió el silencio, Sasuke le dirigió una mirada impávida a la joven- gra-gracias por haberme acompañado aquella ocasión en el cumpleaños de Neji-niisan –y por primera vez le mostró una sonrisa en lugar de esa mirada de terror que siempre le dedicaba- realmente… significó mucho para mí.

Sasuke no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa conforme ante las palabras de la Hyuga, viró su rostro hacia la ventana y miró a la chica por el reflejo de ésta, por extraño que le pareciera, la presencia de la tímida Kunoichi le consolaba y por unos momentos olvidaba aquellas pesadillas que venían persiguiéndolo desde pequeño. Aunque Hinata no había tenido respuesta por parte del Uchiha sabía que el joven si bien no estaba complacido pero al menos había aceptado de buena gana su declaración y sonrió por ello, un pequeño brillo se iluminó en él y le pareció que fue suficiente para hacer algo por aquel joven abrumado y perseguido por la maldición de la sangre que portaba, por alguna razón deseaba ayudarle a ver nuevamente la luz para que poco a poco Sasuke buscara una vereda que lo llevara al final de la oscuridad.

**_..._**

_Continuará_

...

**_..._**

* * *

_Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, o cualquier clase de comentarios recuerden que siempre son bienvenidos._

_Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero agradecer a los que están leyendo éste _Fic_ y por sus _reviews_ realmente es por eso que sigue la historia XD._

_Por otra parte y contradiciendo lo anterior, ésta es mi despedida, no crean que abandonaré todo así como así, solamente será por unos meses, por ahora estoy un poco ocupada con un evento de escala internacional en mi ciudad y que si bien no es mucho lo que estoy haciendo (soy estudiante) pero necesita de toda mi atención, (créanme, pasé el peor cumpleaños de mi vida) así que el siguiente capítulo será hasta nuevo aviso :D, los quiero mucho y prometo que la próxima vez responderé a todos sus _reviews_, lo prometo._

**_Nota:_**_ ´Creo que no terminé el capítulo, no lo recuerdo y no lo leí quiero creer que no tiene tantos errores de redacción, de cualquier manera cuando tenga tiempo lo checaré y si pasó algo lo corregiré pero yo les aviso._

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
